


Almost a Full Ethan

by Gayle (gay_le_forcewinds)



Series: MBAV oneshots [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Ethrah is here but its also unrequited, Everybody knows theyre in love but them, F/F, Fantasy, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Language, M/M, Rorica is kinda there but its unrequited, rory "intricate rituals" keaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_le_forcewinds/pseuds/Gayle
Summary: all i know is "brains of the group must be saved but there's gay tension" and lie
Relationships: Rory Keaner/Benny Weir, Sarah Fox & Erica Jones & Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Series: MBAV oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046242
Kudos: 7





	Almost a Full Ethan

"Nice explosion!" Rory exclaimed. "Benny and Ethan would be sad if they missed that...Where are they anyway?"   
"No idea. I'm pretty sure they were at least able to run out of the room with Sarah before the blast hit." Erica guessed. Her phone went off. "Hold on...Sarah just texted me."  
"What'd she say?" Rory asked.  
"Help. Benny and I were able to escape without getting hurt too badly, but Stern captured Ethan." Erica read.   
Rory hummed thoughtfully. "What does Stern want with Ethan?"   
"Oh gee, I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Erica said sarcastically.   
"Stern or Ethan?"  
Erica sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just go help." she started typing her response to Sarah. "Where are you?" she said to herself as she typed exactly that.   
"Benny and I are at the school. Stern's got Ethan in his office with the door locked." Sarah texted back.   
"Be right there." Erica typed out. "Sorry, we have to go," she said to Anastasia.  
"We were supposed to run away from here."   
"We're not leaving without our friends. You can either come with us or relocate on your own." Erica said.   
"Very well then. Neither of you were ever really valuable to the council anyway."

Erica scoffed, but Rory looked genuinely hurt. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to let 'em get in your head."   
His face twisted in confusion. "I thought you loved the vampire council. You really don't care if they need you?"   
"I do, but I know they're only saying I'm not needed to guilt-trip me into going with them so I can prove them wrong," Erica explained.   
"So they were lying about us not being valuable?"   
"Yeah, of course, we're valuable. Maybe not to them because they can no longer control us or whatever, but I'm sure we are in someone's eyes. I mean, you're powerful. I'm hot and powerful." She trailed off. "It doesn't matter. The council might not need me, but Sarah does."   
"What about Benny and Ethan?" he reminded her.   
"Yeah sure, them too."   
"Let's do this." He held out his hand.   
She grimaced.   
"It's just so I can keep track of you while we're flying to the school." He said, trying his best to be consoling.   
"You sure you're not just looking for an excuse to hold my hand?" She asked, side-eyeing him.   
"Can't it be both?"   
She begrudgingly grabbed his hand. "Tell no one."   
"Whatever you say." He then flew them both to the school.

They burst through the doors of the school, running up and down the hallways until they found the others. Rory ran into Benny's arms and Erica ran into Sarah's.   
Benny had never been much of a hugger, but Rory had such a nice, tight grip on him. He just sunk into it, slowly wrapping his arms around him.   
"Benny...I thought you were dead."   
"Only on the inside." He joked.   
Erica really missed Sarah, so their embrace lingered, just like Rory and Benny's.   
"I can't believe you're alive... Well, as alive as you can be when you're a vampire." Erica said with a chuckle.   
Sarah chucked too."Yeah.."   
"How did you guys survive getting Lucifracted?" Rory asked.   
Benny shrugged. "Beats me. I mean, I felt kind of winded. But after a bit, I was able to get up, and I felt fine. In fact, I almost feel better than before."

"Yeah, it was really weird. Though, that's a given. It's not you get blasted with your own dark energy."Sarah said as she led the group to the vice principal's office. "Okay, we need to find a way to save Ethan."   
"But if he's in there, and we're out here, who's coming up with the plan?"   
Benny gave a short laugh. "Rory, please. If we put our heads together, we're almost a full Ethan."   
"Plus, we have Sarah, who is a full Ethan, if not better." Erica brought up.   
"Oh my god, that's right! Dude, we're gonna rock this! We have two Ethans!" Rory cheered.   
"More like one and a half." Erica corrected.   
"Alright, so how do we open a locked door without the keys?" Sarah said to herself.   
"Doorus openus" Benny waved his hands around to form a small ball of magic dust that he threw at the door. Nothing. He huffed. "Maybe I'm doing it wrong." he started flipping through his spellbook. "Ah. Here's the actual door opening spell." He said, pointing to the line. "Aperta ianua." He read from the book, doing the same hand motion again. Still nothing. "Huh. Maybe Stern magic-proofed the door?"   
"Either that or you're terrible at magic." Sarah muttered.   
"Whatever."   
"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Rory said as he jumped up and down in excitement. He kicked the door as hard he could several times, but it still did not budge. Benny stifled a laugh as he watched.   
"Don't worry, I have another idea."   
The next thing Benny knew, he had Rory in his arms, attempting to use him as a battering ram. The two banged into the door and fell to the ground on top of each other, both groaning in agony.   
Benny got off Rory, sitting with his knees against his chest and rubbing his temples. "You know I thought that would work, or at least if it didn't, it'd be funny."   
"Ha ha."Rory deadpanned. "Now help me up, asshole." he held out his hand. Benny took it and pulled them both up with another groan.   
"I thought it was funny," Erica said with a smirk. "Any other brilliant ideas?"   
Benny and Rory shook their heads.

"Let me try something." Sarah took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the keyhole, jiggling it around a little until she heard a click. She smiled and pulled on the handle, finally opening the door. "Well that was way easier than I expected."   
The group ran into the vice principal's office.

"You're just in time to watch me destroy your friend." Stern told them.   
Ethan was tied to a chair, and he had a strange glint in his eye.  
"Not on our watch!" Rory charged at him, doing his best vampire ninja moves. Granted, he was as good at fighting as Benny was at magic, but having him and Erica join in made the fight a little fairer. Even if they couldn't take him down, they were able to distract him long enough for Sarah to untie Ethan without him noticing.   
She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."   
"You won't be able to save me," Ethan said, almost robotically. It felt like he was in her mind while saying it. "He's too powerful."   
Stern chuckled darkly. "Nice try. He's under my spell."   
Benny let out an exasperated sigh and handed Sarah his phone.  
Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
"In case of Evil Benny-" He whispered.   
"Oh right! One of your very few good ideas!" She pulled up the video of Benny saying the reverse spell and turned the phone to face Ethan.   
Ethan's eyes went back to their original state. He looked around. "What's going on?"  
"We still need to kill Stern," Sarah said. "Or at least make sure he never gets his hands on the Lucifractor again."   
"You'll never defeat me!"   
"You know, people keep saying that to us. But every time, we do anyway." Ethan got up from his chair to join everyone else in fighting Stern.   
All of their strength, both physical and magical, still wasn't enough. They would have to catch him off guard again.   
Ethan decided to play some of his classic mind games. "I know for a fact I am powerful enough to end this right now. But, I will spare you if you give me the Lucifractor."   
"Fat chance, kid."   
Ethan tsked. "We'll see about that."   
They played tug of war with the Lucifractor until Ethan was able to yank it out of Stern's hands. He then shoved Stern into the chair he was once tied to, now tying him to it. He then ran out of the vice principal's office with the lucifractor and his friends, locking the door on his way out for good measure.

The group stood outside the school, panting.   
"Now what do we do with this thing?" Ethan held up the Lucifractor.   
"Hide it again?" Erica suggested.   
Sarah shook her head."He'll just keep finding it."   
Ethan hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we need some way to keep it out of the wrong hands."   
"Are there even any right hands to keep it in? Like, is there anyone who could handle that much power responsibly?" Sarah questioned.   
Benny almost said he could look after it, but then he was reminded that it needed a responsible caretaker.   
"If I grab it and smash it on the ground, what are the odds of it blowing up the world in one big purple mushroom cloud?" Rory asked anxiously.   
"It probably won't do that, but it'll definitely create a blast as big as the one we saw, if not bigger." Erica answered.   
"Alright." Rory picked Benny up.   
"What the- what are you doing?" Benny tried to get out, but Rory, as always, had a very tight grip.   
"Sarah's doing the same thing with Ethan. It's just so we can all fly away from the explosion before it hits us." Rory explained.   
"I can easily just fly with magic-"   
Rory laughed and shook his head. "No, you can't."   
Erica tried her best to comfort Benny. "Don't worry, he's like this with me too."   
As soon as Rory smashed the Lucifractor, the group flew far above Whitechapel. Once in the air, they all watched the blast with awe. He smiled fondly. "I am so glad you guys were here to see it this time."   
Benny would never admit it, but he felt safe in Rory's arms. The cooling feel of his skin, his tough grasp, his surprisingly good smell of fresh blood, Monster, and the Dusk scent "Bite Me" that he totally didn't know off the top of his head. All of it felt so wonderfully _him_. He rested his head against his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Rory ran his fingers through his hair, smiling wider when he heard him hum and lean into the touch.

Erica wished Sarah would hold her like that, but unlike Rory, Sarah is not that type. When she likes you, she tells you. Then, you keep hanging together out like you normally would, except this time you kiss.

The group landed on the top of the same big hill Erica and Rory started on. When they landed, Benny was almost asleep in Rory's arms. He looked down at him lovingly.   
Erica started walking down the hill only to stop when she turned around and noticed that they were the only ones not following her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, you two."   
Rory gently let go of him. Benny stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry about that." he then caught up to Ethan as he planned on staying at his place for the night, as per usual. Ethan was already walking with Sarah, but it didn't matter since he wasn't really interrupting anything.   
"Glad you could finally join us." Sarah teased.   
"Yeah, glad you and Rory finally stopped canoodling." Ethan joined in.   
"We weren't "canoodling", he was just..carrying me to safety..you know, like friends do," Benny said, chuckling nervously.   
"You said it yourself, you could've flown with magic." Ethan reminded him.   
"Yeah, but I probably would've messed it up and made myself invisible or something. I mean, I couldn't even magic a door open today. Besides, what about you and Sarah, huh? She carried you!"   
"Yeah, but I got out of her grip as soon as we got to the ground. Unlike you, who curled into Rory like a cat." Ethan said pointedly.   
"So he gives good hugs. We're just friends."   
Ethan gave him a knowing look."Mhm. "Friends" don't look at each other like that. Or hold each other like that. You and I have never hugged like that, and we're best friends."   
Benny groaned. "You're being so emo about this. He's just really touchy."   
Ethan continued to look at him knowingly. "You never really pried him off you."   
"Not like I could! He's got those stupid strong arms, and that stupid comforting embrace." Benny grumbled.   
Sarah giggled. "Yeah, so stupid. You know, you guys could've waited until after Ethan and I left the restaurant to hunt for the Lucifractor, but you wanted to do it alone with him."   
"We had to find it asap so we could take down Stern asap!" Benny argued.   
"Yeah, but you had no problems letting Rory be your only line of defense against Whitechapel's Death Star. _Rory_." Ethan repeated.   
"He's actually pretty good at fighting-"   
Ethan cut Benny off. "Not as good as all of us together!"  
"Why are you bringing all this up?"   
"Because you like him, doofus. Admit it." Sarah urged.   
"There's nothing to admit. I don't like him. He's an idiot."   
"Yeah, and so are you. It's a perfect match." Ethan half-joked. "Sarah calls me an idiot all the time, and we just went out on a date."   
"Yeah, look at how that turned out."   
Ethan brushed him off. "If he's so stupid, why do you keep hanging out with him?"  
"I could ask this whole group the same question." Benny gestured to everyone else.   
Ethan and Sarah still looked at him expectantly.   
He groaned. "I guess if I had to answer that question, I'd say it's because he doesn't worry about what could go wrong. To him, no ideas are bad or stupid. He just does what he wants and says whatever he's thinking in the moment. He's always trying to find the coolest thing to do, and he's never not free to hang out. I can talk about the hottest babes with him without him cringing at my use of the word "babes". He's just fun to be around. And fun to mess with." He said with a slight smile.   
"You see? I've never heard talk about anyone that tenderly. Not even girls you're obsessed with, like that girl you raised a dead dog for."   
"Yeah, I put the "romance" in "necromance" that night." Benny elbowed Ethan playfully.   
"And yet, you never told me what you liked about her other than she was hot." Ethan said, shoving him in retaliation. "Face it, dude, you like him."  
"Even if I did, he likes Erica." Benny tried his best not to sound jealous.   
"Right, and Erica's positively drooling over him," Sarah said sarcastically.   
"If I had to ask Sarah out, you have to ask Rory out." Ethan demanded.   
Benny scoffed. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Erica and Rory were walking and talking as well.   
"You know, you didn't have to keep holding him. We were on the ground." Erica said far too casually.   
"He didn't seem to mind," Rory said with a shrug.   
"You weren't really in a rush to let go, though."   
He narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"   
"You are _so_ into him."  
He laughed."What? No I'm not! I'm into _you_."   
"Well yeah, of course you are, everyone's into me. I'm super hot." She said matter-of-factly."But you're also into him."   
"And what makes you say that?"   
"You've been making any excuse you can to be around him, touch him, and just get his attention, all day. I'm the only other person you do that with, and you still do it with him more." She said, once again, like it was the most obvious thing ever.   
"That is so not true."  
"Oh, come on! "Let's hug for an uncomfortably long time!", "I can't kick the door down! Hold me while you run at it, it'll _totally_ open it! Oh no, now we're lying on the floor together! I _totally_ can't get up on my own, hold my hand!", "You probably know a flying spell but here let me carry you bridal-style and pet your hair while we watch this post-apocalyptic firework show!" "Oh, I'm still holding you while we're on the ground? I didn't notice!" She mocked.   
"Okay, but we both thought running at the door could work, and I did hurt myself pretty bad. Plus, even if he knew a flying spell, I'm not risking giving Stern 20 minutes to find us while we wait for him to figure out how to pronounce it correctly so it'll actually work."  
"Even still, it just seems all too convenient. You're a vampire. If you actually hurt yourself, you'd still regenerate, so you could've very easily gotten up on your own. Yet, you insisted he hold your hand and pull you up." She argued.   
"I'm just an affectionate person."   
"Yeah," she agreed, "but you're not that affectionate with anyone else."   
"You do the same stuff with Sarah." He brought up.   
"Yeah, cause I'm into her. You just proved my point, doofus."   
His eyes widened. "Wait...You have a crush on Sarah?"   
She winced, hoping she didn't just break his heart. "I thought I made it obvious."   
"Nope. I mean, I kinda always figured I didn't have a chance with you. Now that I know it's cause you like girls though, it's whatever."   
"I kinda get where you're coming from though, falling for someone you have no chance with." She said solemnly.  
"I mean, you have way more of a chance than Ethan does." He offered. "He's about as smooth as gravel."   
She nodded in agreement. "His flirting always reminds of Jakeward."  
"Or Doctor When."  
She laughed hysterically. "Oh my god, yeah!"  
He jutted his head at Sarah."You should tell her you like her. You two would make such a cute couple."   
"Tell you what. I'll tell her if you tell him."   
Rory thought it over... "Alright."

The next day, Benny walked with Ethan to his locker, as per usual. Once there, they each made chit-chat about their typical nerdy stuff as they grabbed what they needed for their respective homerooms. The only difference was that Rory didn't slip in between them to join their conversation. Rory had shown up early to plant a letter to Benny in his locker. The confession was going to be in the letter, but he decided it was better to do it privately. When Benny opened his locker, an envelope with his name scrawled on it fell out. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow at Ethan. Ethan shook his head. Benny shrugged and ripped it open. Inside was the letter Rory had written to him, telling him that he wanted them to actually hang out _alone_ to discuss something actually important. Not only that, but something that could jeopardize their friendship, even if he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He was almost late to homeroom because of how much time he spent staring at the letter. He could barely read Rory's handwriting, and the message took a bit to sink in once he did. He convinced himself that he had nothing to worry about as he rushed to homeroom. Ethan eyed him suspiciously when Benny flopped into his chair, since he was usually the worrier of the group. Benny told him not to ask any questions. Ethan gave him yet another knowing look, as if he thought he had a date. He hoped he was right.   
Benny tried to focus on his schoolwork, but throughout the day, he found himself having to throw away many papers where he accidentally wrote Rory's name when he was supposed to be taking notes, and shake his head like an Etch-A-Sketch® every few minutes to keep himself from zoning thinking about him.  
 _Damn, he really was smitten. How lame._  
Though, maybe not so lame if it meant he would no longer be the single friend.

Rory didn't sit with him and Ethan at lunch like usual either. He knew that if he did, he'd end up ruining the surprise. He sat with Erica and told her the plan, which she loved. She asked if he had done any snooping to see his reaction. As much as he wanted to, he knew that would also ruin it. The last thing he wanted was to go too far and scare him off. He had already done that with enough crushes in the past. He usually didn't think before acting, but now he had to. He couldn't help but worry about his reaction to the letter the whole day. He planned for both the best, and the worst. He just hoped he wouldn't have to use his plan for the worst. Benny was one of the very few people he could let loose with, so the last thing they needed was pressure on their relationship. While he hoped that he didn't have to go through it again, he would understand if Benny didn't feel the same way, even if it wasn't because he was straight.  
Either way, he was happy to go through this journey with Erica, another one of his close friends. He loved listening to Erica rave about her plan to ask out Sarah, which was way more direct. She had to keep it classy, but not super fancy. She planned to put a dozen roses and a note asking her out on her doorstep, then ding-dong ditch her. She didn't really want to face rejection either. 

When Rory got home, he quickly realized he would need to quickly clean his entire house, get a shower, and put on some decent clothes before Benny arrived. Benny just has to switch out his usual t-shirt and jeans for a button-up and what he thought were dress pants, but looked more like black jeggings.

Benny knocked on Rory's door, obsessively checking his hair in the window while waiting for him to answer. Rory finished up cleaning, then opened the door. Benny was still fixing his hair, so he took a second to notice, but as soon he did, he avoided eye contact as he quickly walked in. Rory just laughed, assuring him that he looked great. He plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.   
Benny sat there, trying his best to keep his leg from shaking. "So... What'd you wanna talk about?"   
Rory took a deep breath. "I like you, more than I've ever liked anyone else. I just want to be around you all the time. I want to hold you and never let go. I wanna be more than just that friend of a friend you tolerate. I wanna hang out with you. Like, just you and me. On a date. I could fly you home, and we could watch the sunrise.." he had to keep himself from levitating with excitement as he fantasized about their life together.   
"Sunrise? Vampires can't go in the sun."   
Rory scoffed. "The sun wouldn't be up yet."  
"But it'd come up. Y'know, cuz it's a sunrise."   
Rory nodded curtly. "Right. Point is, I like you. A lot. Like, you're a total babe."   
Benny smiled smugly. "you're not so bad yourself... Unless... Are you fucking with me?"   
Rory smirked. "Not yet."   
Benny hit him with a pillow. "Shut up, you know that's not what I meant."  
"Okay then yeah, I seriously want to be with you."   
Benny let out a sigh of relief. "Awesome, 'cause so do I."   
"You wanna sleep over tonight?"   
Benny nodded eagerly.   
"How about I make up for that time I flew into the satellite dish?"   
Benny raised an eyebrow. "How so?"   
"Well, I didn't buy a whole fridge's worth of snacks, and Jacuzzi Time Machine on Blu-Ray for nothing."   
Benny laughed. "Oh, so you came prepared."   
"Damn right I did."

Benny talked for the entire movie, reciting every single line and calling every scene his favorite scene. Rory was paying way more attention to him than the movie, but from how he talked about it, he guessed it was good. Benny made him try pizza-topped pizza, which lived up to the hype. Rory crashed about halfway through the movie, falling asleep on Benny's shoulder. Benny kissed head, then fell asleep as well. 

Sarah got up when she heard her doorbell ring, but no one was there. She looked around until she noticed the bouquet with the attached note, picking it up and shutting the door.She almost didn't recognize that it was Erica with how unusually fancy the handwriting was. She smiled as she got out her phone to text Erica, "I'll go out with you, as long as you promise not to take me to that vampire restaurant again."   
"But I get a discount!"   
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."   
"Wanna see the new Dusk movie with me?" Erica texted back.   
"Sure. I could use a laugh." 


End file.
